Maxine Jenkins
Maxine Jessica Jenkins is one of the two main characters in the novel series, The Fabulous Jenkins Girls. She is the younger sister of Sydney Jenkins. Outgoing, fashionable Maxine is the wilder of the Jenkins sisters. She also happens to be fun, party-loving, and social. Maxine's perky personality can be annoying from time to time. Maxine was the more outgoing and fashionable sister, but she often felt inferior to her smart older sister. Maxine often had a close relationship with her father. She had inherited his good traits and his bad traits. She doesn't have a close relationship with her mother because she believed her mother favored Sydney. Due to her father's infidelity's her parents' separated and her father moved out, leaving Maxine with her mother and sister. Beautiful with sun-streaked blonde silky hair, hazel eyes, she is easily one of the most beautiful and popular girls in the school. Maxine often clashes with Sage McConnell, Oakdale High's "Queen Bee" over their looks an boys' attention. Maxine's interests change regularly. Her more regular hobbies include shopping and dancing, while her true passion is fashion. She would constantly have a dozen fashion magazines in her bookshelf She was portrayed by actress Marjandra Delfino in the book series. Character Profile Arc 1 Maxine is the younger sister of high-school junior Sydney Jenkins. She attended Oakdale High as a freshman in the beginning of the series and was involved in both dance and theatre. She is best friends with aspiring artist named, Echo Ross. Maxine was an attractive and sometimes aggressive teenage girl with her share of insecurities. Maxine often gets into trouble and gets Sydney involved and has a love/hate relationship with her, which is the purpose of the series. Although she loved her sister dearly, she did get jealous because she felt that Sydney was always doing things well, like getting good grades and being calm when it came to boys, and she always messed up. Plus, Maxine believed her mother always favored Sydney because she gets everything her mother wanted her to have. Boy crazy, Maxine dated around, refusing to be tied down to one particular boy. She pursued only attractive, preferably athlectic, pretty boys with hot smiles. She had a huge crush on Jake Marino during the two arcs of the Jenkins Girls series, it was revealed in Maxine's Diary: Volume 1 special edition. Maxine's second boyfriend was Ryder Hughes, a dirt bike enthusiast from Santa Teresa, California. The pair shared a passionate and loving relationship that was proving to stand the test of time. Maxine's sister, Sydney and her boyfriend, Jake began conflict with Nick. But, they ended the conflict with him and became sympathic towards to him after she found out he had cancer and learned a lesson about judging people. In the third arc of the series, Maxine pursaded Keith Cooper (who first broke her heart) in the first semester of their sophomore year. However because he was in college, Maxine lied to him that she was a senior in high school in order to go out on a date with him. However, on a date to the movies, Maxine's deception was exposed when she learns that Keith had invited his friend, Jake Marino along with Sydney. Keith was shocked that Maxine was a sophomore and she has lied to him. Although the two began dating during Maxine's junior year, the relationship crashed and burned when Maxine learned that Keith cheated on her. When Keith and Kristina Givens, the girl Keith hooked up behind Maxine's back, announce they were getting married, Maxine was determined to win Keith back. On the night of their wedding, Maxine snuck out of her house and drove to the chapel to win Keith back. However, she loses control of the car and crashes to the chapel, knocking her unconscious. She was rushed to hospital. Maxine didn't suffer any internal injuries, though she had a large gash on her forehead and a broken wrist. After being released from the hospital, Maxine decided not to win Keith back. Maxine still clashes with sister, Sydney. They seemed to appear in the series, fighting over who they were going to ask to the Dance. One of them wanted Jake Marino, other also wanted him. He was already going out with another girl, so he rejected her. Later Sydney asked if it was alright that she go out with Jake, she was allowed. but when she got the date, Maxine got all jealous, and the two ended up having a big fight in the girls washroom. They demanded the clothes each other were wearing that belonged to each other. Sydney had Maxine’s belt. Maxine had Sydney's dress. They are both basically in their underwear, when Sydney's best friend, Elena Lopez and Maxine's friend Tasha Banks walk in. They both realized that they were being idiots. Maxine's reason for being jealous of her sister was because their parents always favored Sydney for being a straight-A student, a talented volleyball player, and being the "Perfect Daughter", while Maxine felt like the "black sheep" of the family, due to not having straight A's and failing to take life seriously. However, Maxine gets good grades in both art and sewing classes. Maxine begins dating collegian Keith Cooper during her junior year at Oakdale High. Her mother and sister have doubts about the relationship due to the age difference. Keith was 22 and Maxine was 16. The relationship was troubled when Keith cheated on Maxine with his family nanny, Kristina Dalloway. When he learn of Kristina's pregnancy, he told Maxine about his infidelity and the threw him out, leaving her devastated. When Keith announced that he and Kristina were engaged to be married, Maxine left the party throwing up. But on the night of their wedding, Maxine snuck out of her home and took her sister's car, planning to attend the ceremony and win Keith back. However, the newly licensed driver lost control of the car and crashed into the chapel where the ceremony was at and was knocked unconscious in the crash. She was taken to Oakdale General Hospital, where Sydney learned what happened. Keith learned that he wasn't the father of Kristina's baby and regret cheating on Maxine. But Sydney couldn't forgive Keith for cheating on Maxine, even after she recovered from the accident with only a gash on her forehead and a fractured forearm. At Tommy and Angela's wedding, Maxine met Kristina and confronted her for hooking up with Keith. She ended up punching her in the face for stealing Keith from her, only to learn she was pregnant, exposing everything to Maxine's parents. Maxine was involved in the Oakdale-Borden school war, along with Sydney and her other friends. One other aspect of Maxine's life is that there were few involved projects she could do on her own. Despite complaining about being in Sydney's shadow, Maxine often relied on her sister to cover for her, pretend to be her, tie up lose ends, run a project itself, or bail her out of a sticky situation. Despite often vowing to make Megan do things on her own, Sydney continually "helped" her sister, get out if trouble. When a thunderstorm occurred at Oakdale High, Maxine was separated from Sydney on the night of the Oakdale High's Casino Night. Maxine went to confront her evil teacher, Mrs. Spitz at the classroom while Sydney went to find Jake at the library with D-Mac and Elena following them. They became trapped in the library, while Maxine was trapped in the damaged textbook room with Echo, Tasha, and Keith Cooper. While Maxine and her friends escaped from the library, Sydney and Jake remained trapped in the textbook room until they were rescued by firefighters. Jake was injured and was unconscious in and out. Paramedic resuscitate Jake four times when the two teens were rescued. The storm damage half the school College Years Maxine enrolled at Oakdale Community College where she majored in fashion design and merchandising. She had reconciled her relationship with Keith Cooper and the two talked about moving in together. At the same time, her mother moved to L.A. to care for her mother, leaving Maxine to move in with Echo Ross. Her old elementary school friend Melody Sawyer had moved in at the Sunnyside Apartments and two ended up getting jobs at Sylvia's Separates. But Maxine's love life takes a turn when she and Keith were drifting apartment and she had met a handsome doctor Brett Dempsey. Maxine and Brett began an affair. Then at Angela's birthday, the affair was revealed leading to Keith and Maxine's second break up. All Grown Up Maxine is still dating Keith and their twin daughters are middle school. However, Maxine's clothing boutique was in trouble Personality Maxine is competitive, bubbly, happy, popular, mischievous, fashion-conscious, flirty, outgoing, sneaky, and a bit of a troublemaker. Maxine's perky personality can be irritating to her sister, Sydney and her schoolmates. She doesn't do as well as Sydney in school and often doesn't try to get good grades, unless she is on academic probation and can't do her favorite school activities. She's often very confident and cocky. Although shopping is her favorite hobby, Maxine has struggled a little bit trying to find something that she is good at and likes when she's trying to figure out a career. She took interests in cooking, ballet dancing, and more. She has often stated she wants to be an fashion designer. In the All Grown Up series, even though she is a mother, Maxine remains confident, lively, impulsive and savvy. Appearance & Style Maxine's appearance underwent more changes, because she is a trendsetter. Maxine is pretty with silky blond hair, hazel eyes, pretty lips, and is slender and tall. Sydney and Maxine are easily two of the most hottest girls at Oakdale High. Maxine can be described as a very attractive, athletic, and somewhat muscular California girl. Due to her - activities, she became muscularly toned. Her style also changed along with her appearance throughout the series. In the Separate Worlds series, her style as a middle schooler was cute and adorable. She often wore cute tops, plus since her middle school requires students to wear uniforms, Maxine wore cute accessories with her uniform to express her bubbly personality. In the second arc of the Jenkins Girls series, she started wearing skirts and blouses, along with crop tops and bralets. Gallery Relationships *Billy Gellar **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Unknown (305) Separate Worlds ***Break Up: Unknown (308) Separate Worlds ****They don't have as much in common as Maxine thought, and they were graduating middle school. See Article: Maxine and Ryder *Ryder Hughes **Start Up: The Beauty and the Rebel FAB **Break Up: The Beauty and the Rebel FAB ***Reason: Ryder decided to retire from racing and leave Oakdale to get cancer treatment. *Keith Cooper **First Relationship: ***Start Up: ' ***Break Up: [' ****Reason: Keith cheated on her with Kristina Dalloway. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: ' ***Break Up: ' ****Reason: *Brent Collins **First Relationship: ***Start Up: ' ***Break Up: '[ ****Reason: **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: ' ***Break Up: ' ****Reason: Maxine cheated in him with Keith Cooper. Quotes *She's pregnant, you son of a bitch! *You're nothing but a lying, cheating, manipulating, bastard! *Make me, you slutty bitch. *How am I gonna get through 7th grade without my big sister?! *I don't think, you don't know who you're dealing with. I'm not Baby Maxine anymore. I'm Maxine Jessica Jenkins, all grown up. You don't mess with me. * Notes *She is the younger sister of Sydney Jenkins. *She has interests include jazz dancing, fashion and YouTube. *She has had fourteen years of dance lessons, including ballet, jazz, tap, and flamingo. *Has a nephew named Justin and a niece named Lydia. *Her catchphrase was "O-M-to-the-G!" *Maxine had a passion for jewelry. *Maxine is known to be shallow and superficial, but has a heart of gold. *Maxine claims that she is a very messy person. *She wants to design her own clothing line someday. *She enjoys fashion and sewing. *Maxine loves her eyelash curler. *She is 5'7, an inch taller than her older sister, Sydney. *Maxine is different in many ways than Sweet Valley High, character, Jessica Wakefield. While Jessica is more snobbish, conniving, self-absorbed, and manipulative, Maxine is happy-go-lucky, fun, scheming, and bubbly. Plus, while Jessica and her twin sister, Elizabeth had a rocky relationship due to their personalities, Maxine and her older sister, Sydney have a close relationship despite having different personalities and being in different grade levels. *Maxine is the only Jenkins sister to feel self-conscious by her breast size. *She is the only one in the Jenkins sisters to have a learning disability in the entire series. She her learning disability involved high school math (Algebra, Geometry, and trig), the only math Maxine can only do is basic mathematics. *Maxine kissed Sydney when she told her about her kiss with Keith Cooper, which makes it the first time siblings kissed each other. *Maxine attempted to starve herself, while her sister, Sydney had an real eating disorder called bulimia. *She was there with Sydney when she revealed she was pregnant with Jake's baby in Teen Mom. *When the series began, Maxine was 14 and was begining her freshman year of high school. *In the All Grown Up series, she has twin daughters with main love interest Keith Cooper named Lexi and Lola. In the Fabulous Jenkins Girls, she and Keith had a son named Marcus, who was stillborn. *As a teenager in the Jenkins Girls series, Maxine have had more relationships than her sister. *She has a habit of biting her nails. *Has a successful line of clothing called MJ Designs, which retails at clothing stores. **She started the business in her junior year of high school. She made her own clothes to school. *Has been a accessories designer since she was seventeen. *She made her own dresses to Homecoming and Prom. *She made her own outfit for her high-school graduation. *Her favorite fashion designers are Anna Sui, Betsey Johnson, and Christian Siriano. *Like Pat Evans from the BBC soap opera EastEnders, Maxine has the knack of wearing colorful earrings *Maxine has gotten into the most physical fights out of all of the characters in the Jenkins Sisters saga. **She has also gotten into physical fights with several characters: ***Sydney Jenkins - Maxine's sister ***Sage McConnell - Maxine's rival ***Payton Gibson - Maxine's middle school rival ***Tanya Cortino - Maxine's cousin *She faked a broken arm in the third grade, then received a real broken arm in her junior year, due to a car accident. *She and Keith Cooper were in a love triangle with their exes. Category:The Fabulous Jenkins Girls Category:Main Characters Category:Oakdale Residents Category:Oakdale Middle School students Category:Oakdale High students Category:Jenkins Family